Bài ca biển bạc
by salzynk
Summary: Cho đến ngày cậu dong buồm ra khơi, Monkey D. Luffy. Au-ish fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Chương 1: Ánh sáng à? Ta rất ghét

Cậu có thể cảm nhận được rung động khẽ khàng của hai hàng lông mi khi hơi thở cậu vờn qua chúng. Đôi tay cậu vẫn chụm lại như đã lâu lắm rồi, tưởng như thời gian cũng lạnh lùng không còn muốn cậu có thể ghi giữ được sự dịch chuyển của nó nữa vậy. Cậu ngồi đó, bóng tối. Chỉ có vậy thôi. Nhận thức quá nhiều sẽ khiến cậu mệt mỏi, thật đấy, cả bộ não và con tim, dường như đã đến lúc chúng cần buông ra tiếng thở dài mà thôi đi kìm giữ sự căng thẳng khó khăn này, trước khi một thứ gì đó theo vòng tuần hoàn của tạo hóa chạm bàn tay của nó tới cậu.

Tiếng đôi giày của ai đó đi bên ngoài hành lang của khu nhà tập thể rồi dừng khựng lại, ngay trước cậu, ngay trước nơi thanh bình của cậu. Tay nắm cửa vặn ra một cách nhẹ nhàng và chút ánh sáng le lói từ bên ngoài xâm nhập vào. Lũ chết nhát. Chúng chỉ dám ẩn đằng sau một ai đó, lén lút trốn chui lủi sau một cảm giác nào khác mà cậu hiện đang có, mạnh hơn cả sự căm ghét của cậu dành cho ánh sáng. Cậu nhìn trân trân vào chúng. Ánh sáng và đôi chân của người vừa bước vào bên trong căn hộ.

-Anh về rồi?, - Cậu nói. Cậu nói để cho người kia không mở đèn. Đừng. Dừng lại đi!

Bàn tay đang với tới công tắc khựng lại và rụt về yên vị trong túi quần của người con trai kia.

Hai đôi mắt nhìn thấy nhau trong bóng tối nhầy nhụa của căn phòng, mùi vị của sự bội phản tràn ngập hai cánh mũi cậu rồi xâm phạm cơ thể cậu.

-Ừ, - Anh nói. Âm điệu không buồn bã nhưng giọng anh rõ ràng là mệt mỏi và có chút bất cần như thể anh chẳng để tâm lắm đến câu hỏi của cậu, cậu hay chính câu trả lời của anh cùng với sự tồn tại của anh ở nơi đây.

-Anh… hẹn hò với cô ta?, - Cậu bấu chặt những đầu ngón tay xuống mặt bàn gỗ, - Phải không?

-Ừ, - Anh chuyển trọng tâm sang chân kia, khục khặc vài âm thanh trong cuống họng thể hiện sự không thoải mái, - Còn em? Không phải cũng có một vài cô gái thích em sao? Em biết đấy, chuyện này sớm muộn cũng xảy ra khi một người thực lòng yêu một người và người đó cũng yêu mình thực lòng như vậy. Chỉ là em chưa tìm được…

-Anh nhầm rồi. Em chỉ có anh thôi. Chỉ mình anh thôi. Thực lòng hay gì khác em không cần biết.

Cậu những muốn nói ra những lời đó nhưng cậu không cho phép bản thân van xin một kẻ đã đâm lén sau lưng mình như vậy. Thế nào là cuộc sống của anh em mình? Thế nào là anh sẽ luôn luôn chăm sóc bảo vệ em khi tay anh có vuốt ve em thì ánh mắt lại dành cho người khác? Cậu chẳng cần. Cậu chẳng cần những thứ mang tính hình thức và trách nhiệm bắt ép như vậy.

Thế mà giờ cậu ngồi đây, vẫn vậy. Cô độc trong căn phòng không người. Bên ngoài, ánh sáng của thành phố về đêm hắt qua ô cửa kính như thể trêu ngươi.

-Sao cậu về muộn thế?, - Cậu áp chặt ống nghe vào tai, thận trọng hỏi.

-Không. Hôm nay tôi không về. Cậu đi ngủ đi. Vậy thôi nhé, - Đầu dây bên kia lạnh lùng tắt ngúm. Cậu đặt ống nghe sang bên cạnh điện thoại. Cậu không muốn gác máy. Cậu cũng chả cần một tiếng chuông điện thoại nào khác nữa. Hi vọng ư? Chỉ là hão huyền. Những tiếng tút tút cũng dần bỏ cuộc mà trôi lặng vào thinh không.

-Zoro…. Zoro…. Zoro….

Luffy xiết chặt lấy lần vải áo, thầm gọi tên gã biết bao lần. Cậu biết Zoro đang ở một nơi nào đó. Gần chăng? Ừ, chỉ cần bắt xe đi tầm chục phút là đến nơi chăng? Hay bạn cậu đang ở nơi rất xa? Zoro? Dù ở đâu cậu cũng thật xa cách, Zoro ạ. Ace giờ đã có một thế giới khác, một người khác mà anh ấy sẽ quan tâm và yêu thương nhiều hơn cậu. Cậu trốn chạy khỏi cảm giác nhục nhã của việc chịu đựng sự thương hại để lại đến với một sự thương hại và ép buộc khác sao?

Cậu gục mặt xuống chiếc bàn gỗ. Âm thanh khi trán cậu chạm vào lớp gỗ nhẵn thín khô khốc đập tan ánh sáng ra muôn vàn hạt bột mịn lấp lánh. Rồi tất cả cũng nhòe dần đi biến mất vào sự căm hận phẫn uất bên trong cậu.

Ánh sáng ư? Ta rất ghét.


	2. Chapter 2

Đây là câu chuyện mà tất cả các nhân vật đều không lấy theo nguyên mẫu tính cách của họ trong One Piece, một vài nhân vật không sở hữu sức mạnh như bản thân họ trong One Piece. Câu chuyện có sự xuất hiện của một số nhân vật do tác giả tự nghĩ ra. VÀ ONE PIECE thuộc về ODA EIICHIRO sensei.

Chương 2: Hãy chăm sóc và yêu thương tớ nhé!

-Vậy ý cậu là….., - Luffy dừng lại, lấy tay vuốt ngược chỗ tóc xõa trước trán, đôi mắt giễu cợt nhìn Zoro, khóe miệng cậu cũng nhếch lên thành một nụ cười mỉa mai, - tớ quá yếu sao?

Zoro buồn chán nhìn cậu, chẳng thèm chớp mắt cho nhọc hơi. Luffy đang ngồi trên giường ương bướng chơi trò chọi mắt với gã nhưng mặc xác cậu ta, gã chẳng bận tâm. Gã nhướn một bên mày lên, ánh mắt chợt lóe một tia hàm ý sâu sắc và gã cũng nhếch miệng lên.

Luffy nhanh như cắt, như phần lớn trường hợp là vậy, giơ bàn tay phải của mình lên và…

-Khụ… khụ… khụ…

Cậu lấy tay che miệng, ho như cách Sanji bị sặc khói thuốc mỗi lần anh ta bất cần mà đưa điếu thuốc lên miệng, rít một hơi thật dài thì thình lình ở đâu một "tiểu thư" xinh đẹp xuất hiện và…

-Khụ… khụ… khụ…

-Hờ hờ…

Luffy thở dài, thầm nhớ lại Sanji những lúc đó, cố nén lại một tiếng cười khổ sở.

-Vậy nên, - Zoro đặt hai chân xuống sàn, ngồi thẳng lưng đối diện với bức tường, - Ăn cháo, uống thuốc và đi ngủ, hiểu không thằng nhóc mười bảy ốm bẹp dí một góc và bướng bỉnh "Tớ không yếu, tớ không yếu", - gã trề môi ra khi nói mấy lời cuối.

-Đã bảo là, - Đúng như dự đoán, Luffy tức giận vùng dậy khỏi giường, hai tay giữ lấy hai vai Zoro và đẩy gã ngã xuống giường. Cậu sung sướng tiếp tục ho khùng khục, không quên mỉm cười ranh mãnh trong khi hai tay vẫn giữ chặt hai vai gã, và nơi cậu đặt mông ngồi chính là vùng bụng săn chắc của Zoro, - Tớ không có yếu nha. Răng tớ ấy à, - Cậu nói và cúi xuống sát bên tai Zoro, những sợi tóc mai rủ xuống chạm vào chóp mũi khiến cậu nhột nhột, nhưng thôi kệ cậu chẳng bận tâm chuyện đó vào lúc này mà tiếp tục hướng cái miệng cười quỷ quyệt của mình xuống dưới, lướt qua làn da Zoro và ngoặm ngay vào cái ga trải giường. Những chiếc răng day đứt tạo ra một lỗ hổng nhỏ nhỏ trên tấm ga màu xanh nhạt. Cậu dướn người lên, kéo theo lớp ga giường, làm cho âm thanh gai người khi lớp vải bị xé nát cũng líu díu chạy theo, - vẫn rất khỏe. Không đến độ phải húp cháo đâu.

Cậu nhè dải vải đã dinh dính chút nước bọt ra mà nhe răng ra cười, nụ cười tựa chiếc cầu nối liền hai bên tai cậu lại với nhau.

-Này này…

Zoro nhìn cậu, khuôn mặt không rõ là đang bất ngờ hay đang cố kiềm chế sự thôi thúc được đập cho Luffy một trận vì cái thói phá hoại không đâu. Cuối cùng thì cuộc chiến nhỏ nhoi bên trong gã đi đến hồi kết với chẳng bên nào chiến thắng cả. Gã chỉ đơn giản dùng chút sức nâng mình lên, cụng đầu vào cái đầu ngốc của Luffy. Gã vô thức nhăn mặt lại. Đầu cậu ta cứng khủng khiếp. Mà Zoro sẽ không thừa nhận điều đó bằng lời đâu. Gã biết quá rõ cái tên nhóc kia kiểu gì cũng lại cười khoái trá xen cả sự vui sướng nếu gã có nói vậy mà. À mà ý của gã không phải là không muốn thấy Luffy được vui vẻ nhưng để cậu ta vui thì sẽ giống như để con ngựa hoang không có dây cương giữa thảo nguyên rộng lớn vậy. Ngộ nhỡ cậu ta vui sướng quá chơi thiết đầu công cho não gã phọt luôn ra ngoài thì sao? A. Gã không còn sức đâu nữa mà nghĩ ngợi lung tung nên đành thả mình vô lực xuống giường. Luffy nhìn gã, không rõ cậu ta có nhận ra uy lực của cái đầu mình hay là không nhưng mà một tia sáng kì lạ nhảy nhót trong mắt cậu ta, cứ nhìn gã mãi, nhìn mãi đến mức sự kinh sợ cũng nảy nở trong không gian quanh hai người… Cứ như thể là….

-Zoro này. Không hiểu sao nhưng những lúc như thế này trái tim tớ lại đập mạnh lên rất nhiều. Sự mạnh mẽ và phấn khích này…, - Luffy vẫn cúi đầu nhìn gã trân trối. Rồi đột nhiên mọi thứ, cái nhìn của Luffy, đôi mắt cậu và khuôn mặt cậu biến mất khỏi tầm mắt gã. Thì ra là gã đã giơ tay tóm lấy gáy cậu ta và kéo đầu cậu rúc vào một bên cổ mình. Cậu ta bình yên trong tư thế đó, hơi thở nhẹ bẫng như không phả vào cổ gã, có cảm giác thật ấm áp.

-Được rồi đó. Ngủ thôi.

-Hehe. Zoro này…

-Hửm?

Luffy rúc rích cười trước khi trả lời gã.

-Từ khi tớ đến ở với Zoro cậu không hay uống bia rượu nữa. Vì tớ phải không? Tớ biết hết.

-Hừm.

Phản ứng của gã không thuộc bất cứ một câu trả lời rõ ràng nào. Không phải thừa nhận. Cũng chẳng phải phủ nhận. Gã lại nghe thấy tiếng Luffy tiếp tục.

-Zoro rất ham ngủ nhưng từ khi tớ đến cậu khó ngủ hơn phải không? Tớ biết hết. Vậy nên vừa rồi khi cụng đầu tớ chắc Zoro thấy nhiều sao lắm nhể? Gợi cậu nhớ đến giấc ngủ phải không nhể?

Cái tông giọng nhấn nhá vào cuối câu đó của cậu ta và ngữ khí thập phần chế nhạo đó. Cái quái gì vừa chợt tưởng thành hình trong đầu gã cũng đã biến mất rồi. Tên ngốc chẳng thể nói một câu cho ra ngô ra khoai này…

-Zoro, ngủ ngon.

Luffy tạo một vị trí thoải mái để để tay rồi cứ thế điều hòa hơi thở như thể cậu ta đã ngủ thật rồi ấy…

-Này, khoan đã. Cậu nặng lắm. Trèo xuống khỏi người tớ mau, - Zoro lay lay cậu.

-Zoro này, thật sự thì nó rất là ấm áp ấy. Ngủ bên cạnh cậu cũng vậy. Nhưng tớ muốn cướp tất. Sự ấm áp của Zoro. Vì như thế này tớ mới có thể chiếm trọn nó được. Cảm giác ấm áp này, - Luffy hít vào một hơi, giọng nói có phần run rẩy. "Zoro à. Đừng gạt tớ đi. Đừng mà.". Cậu nhắm chặt mắt cầu nguyện. Nếu có một thế lực siêu nhiên có thể biến lời cầu nguyện của cậu thành hiện thực thì Luffy cũng chẳng thật sự thấy cần thiết hay ham thích. Vì cậu biết rõ điều mà cậu đang cầu nguyện đây là điều cậu mong ước nhất vào lúc này, là việc cậu thật sự muốn, rất muốn. Cậu chỉ muốn tăng khả năng thành hiện thực của điều ước mong lớn lao đó bằng việc biến nó thành ngôn từ, dù chỉ là trong tâm khản. Vì đôi khi cậu đãng trí mà quên mất nói ra những lời cầu nguyện mà bản thân không hề mong muốn. Vậy nên, hãy lắng nghe nha, ít nhất trong giây phút này thực tâm và lời nói của cậu hòa làm một, trong trẻo như một đoạn hòa ca.

Zoro nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve cái lưng lạnh buốt của cậu.

-Ngủ đi.

Gã chỉ nói vậy. Nhưng giọng nói gã cũng nhẹ nhàng như cử chỉ của gã vậy. Cả hai chìm dần vào sự tĩnh lặng yên bình như thế đấy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chương 3: Học sinh trung học

1

Nếu nói cuộc đời học sinh gay cấn như những pha hành động trong một bộ phim nào đó của Hollywood thì đó là lúc này chăng? Ussop lần giở từng trang của quyển sách sinh học, trong lòng mắng thầm cậu bạn cùng tuổi với cậu ta là Chopper, một con mọt sách y học, cậu ta thế mà đã có thể tham gia vào một chương trình huấn luyện đặc biệt để đào tạo trở thành bác sĩ rồi cơ đấy. Cậu vẫn còn nhớ ngày bọn họ chia tay bên ngoài cổng trường, nước mắt, nước mũi tèm lem, sụt sùi mãi cũng không nói được lời chia tay… Mà có đúng không nhỉ? Không, không. Khung cảnh đó nghe cứ hoài cổ kiểu gì ấy. Hình như hôm đó có làm một bữa tiệc chia tay, địa điểm là cổng trường thì đúng rồi, cậu nhớ mình còn mang theo một cái thảm lớn để cả lũ có thể ngồi lên rồi tàn tiệc không hiểu đã trêu ngươi Zoro kiểu gì mà khiến cho cậu ta đuổi theo cậu làm Ussop chộp ngay lấy cơ hội trời cho này mà thử nghịch nghịch trò đấu bò xem sao. Ờ rồi thì Sanji lao ra tung một cú đá tưởng như oằn lưng cậu. Chết tiệt, Sanji. Cậu không thể đá vào mông được à? Đã không muốn bị xơi đòn thì chớ nhưng nếu có bị thương thì làm ơn lựa chỗ nào nhiều thịt mà nhằm vào đấy. Còn về lý do tại sao Sanji làm vậy à? Đầu tiên cậu tưởng cậu ta làm vậy vì… chẳng vì cái gì cả. Ừ thì cậu ta không hay tham gia vào mấy trò này theo kiểu người dọn dẹp vụ lộn xộn mà thi thoảng có làm vậy thì cũng vì cậu ta không chịu được sự ồn ào và ngớ ngẩn của mấy đứa khác mà thôi. Nhưng đa số trường hợp cậu ta chỉ đứng nhìn và buộc phải ra tay khi Nami yêu quý của cậu ta cất tiếng than phiền, điều đó cũng đồng nghĩa với việc là khi việc đó xảy ra có sự hiện diện của Nami còn không thì, xin kiếu tôi chả dây dưa, cậu ta bình thản châm điếu thuốc, quay lưng đi, hai tay đút túi quần và nhún vai hờ hững. Là vậy đấy… Còn lý do? Cậu lại lai dai vào mấy thứ bên lề rồi. Thật ra lúc đó do quá hưng phấn và sợ sợ một chút trước một Zoro đang điên tiết bên cạnh đó là tiếng reo hò cổ vũ của Luffy và Chopper nên hình như Ussop đã bỏ qua mấy việc Nami kêu trời vì bụi thảm bay loạn và chẳng may nhảy nhót kiểu gì lại xổ đúng vào mắt của cô ấy khiến cho Nami mắt đỏ hoe, nước mắt lưng tròng và thỉnh thoảng phải đưa tay dụi mắt. Sanji thì sau khi hoàn thành việc khen ngợi mà đúng hơn là sùng bái một cách xoắn quẩy vẻ đẹp của Nami bằng những lời "Nami san khi khóc cũng thật xinh đẹp" hay như "Mắt Nami san khi đỏ cũng thật là đẹp đẽ và lấp lánh" thì lao ra chỗ cậu và thế đấy…. Ussop đương nhiên không biết liệu mọi chuyện có xảy ra vậy thật không nhưng cậu cam đoan nó là như vậy đấy. Chắc chắn đấy. Đại nhân Uso ấy quên Ussop này đã nói điều gì là chỉ có đúng hoặc không mà thôi. Cậu còn nhớ hôm đó Luffy đã than thở mãi về việc chỉ có vài gói snack ăn không thông no hay như Nami đã an ủi Chopper nhiều lắm và chẳng may khen ngợi cậu ta vài câu khiến điệu vũ mừng đến từng cái lông của Chopper lại được thể bắt đầu. Luffy và cậu thì lăn ra cười như nắc nẻ trong khi Zoro vẫn chậm rãi tu từng ngụm bia còn Sanji sau khi cười một cái trước cậu bạn Chopper thì lại quay sang tán tỉnh Nami như thường. Không cần thắc mắc đâu nếu bạn có gặp Sanji khi cậu ta đi về từ một buổi tiệc mà cứ như thể vừa từ một trận đánh nhau to về, miêu tả cụ thể là, mình mẩy xây xẩm và mặt mày bầm dập thì bạn chỉ cần biết là cậu ta đi về từ một buổi tiệc có Nami và… thôi, chỉ cần có Nami là đủ rồi. Giờ bạn hiểu rồi chứ? Đừng thắc mắc nữa nha!

Nami sắp rời trường trung học trong khi Sanji và Zoro đã rời đi từ một năm trước, Chopper cũng đã đi luôn rồi. Bây giờ trong nhóm bạn sắp chỉ còn lại mình cậu và Luffy, Ussop không khỏi thấy lòng man mác chút buồn. (Cậu đang coi cóp đó Ussop à. Thật là tâm trạng quá nhưng không hợp cả về địa điểm và thời gian rồi.)

-Này Ussop san

Một giọng nói vang lên phía sau cậu khiến cậu giật mình đánh rơi quyển sách. Cái bìa sách tạo nên một tiếng vang rền như đạn đại bác khi nó rơi xuống sàn. Ôi chúa của con, chiến binh vĩ đại, ôi ba, ôi mẹ, ôi ôi ôi… Trong thoáng chốc biết bao cái tên sượt qua đầu Ussop và cậu đủ sáng suốt để biết rằng chẳng ai có thể cứu cậu vào lúc này cả. Lớp học thì chỉ chờ cái âm thanh đó mà vỡ òa ra, nhiều đứa nhanh tay thủ ngay quyển sách đi và làm mặt lạnh lùng kiểu "Yo, an toàn" rồi mới quay ra nhìn cậu trong khi nhiều đứa khác đơn giản là thích thú trước vụ tử hình công khai khi giáo viên sinh học của cậu lù đù đứng lên và tiến tới cậu như một con thú săn mồi thành thục những muốn xé xác con mồi của mình ra dù nó thật sự đã đang run rẩy lấy bẩy như thế này. Ussop bực dọc, đột nhiên có được sự bình tĩnh lạ lùng, điên tiết quay xuống liếc xéo chủ nhân của câu nói vừa rồi thì, ôi thôi, số của cậu có cần phải đen tới vậy không? Là Kaya yêu quý của cậu. Ussop chớp chớp mắt rồi nặn ra một nụ cười hiền khô nhưng nhăn nhúm.

-Mình chỉ muốn bảo cậu gọi Luffy dậy thôi. Cậu ấy ngủ từ đầu giờ đến giờ mà không hề để tâm đến bài kiểm tra gì cả. Xin lỗi nha, Ussop san, - Ánh mắt Kaya đầy hối lỗi và cô thì thầm một cách nhanh chóng mà nhỏ nhẹ. Ôi, Kaya của cậu. Lúc nào cô ấy cũng thật là tốt bụng và thánh thiện. Ussop gật gật đầu, hai mắt bắt đầu mơ màng, và cậu cất ra một tiếng thở dài khoan khoái định bụng bảo Kaya không cần phải bận tâm đâu thì…

Bộp…

-Có vẻ môn này thậm chí không có tí ti trọng lượng nào trong mắt cậu nhỉ, Ussop? Cậu còn chẳng bận tâm nhặt quyển sách lên nữa phải không?, - Giáo viên của cậu – quý ngài Torao đậu phụ gằn giọng. Dù cho những tiêu cực của nghề y nói chung và sự buồn tẻ của bộ môn sinh học nói riêng khiến cậu ngao ngán và cả quý ngài Torao đậu phụ - một bác sĩ phẫu thuật chính hiệu thỉnh thoảng lại có một thời gian nghỉ xả hơi khỏi cái bệnh viện sặc mùi ám muội mà quay lại ngôi trường trung học thân yêu làm giáo viên sinh học này cũng không phải ngoại lệ.

-Xin lỗi thầy, - Ussop đứng lên, ngoan ngoãn cúi đầu nhận lỗi.

-Tôi phải làm gì với cậu đây?, - Giọng điệu ông thầy cân nhắc.

"Tôi đang cân nhắc xem nên xẻo cậu bao nhiêu miếng và xẻo chỗ nào."

"Thôi mà thầy, em biết nỗi rồi."

"Nỗi sao?"

"Lỗi ạ. Thầy làm em sợ quá. Thầy… nhìn… này, mũi… mũi của em cũng run lên rồi này…."

Thầy giáo nghiêng đầu, đắn đó xem nên xử sao với khối thịt này.

"Thầ… thầy… thầy đừng quên thầy… đang là giáo… viên… đấy."

"Ừ. Cậu nói đúng."

Tralfagar Law thở dài thườn thượt rồi ra lệnh:

-Cậu ra ngoài hành lang đứng cho tôi.

Ussop chỉ còn thiếu điều nhảy cẫng lên vì hạnh phúc. Sau khi ông thầy quay lưng để lên lại bục giảng, cậu chậm chạp kéo ghế ra không quên cốc đầu Luffy một cái.

-Luffy, đồ ám hại bạn bè, - Ussop rủa thầm rồi tức mình cốc cho tên Luffy vẫn đang ngon giấc kia thêm một cái nữa.

Cuộc đối thoại ngầm giữa cậu và quý ngài Torao đậu phụ thì chỉ có mình cậu và lão biết. Dù đã xấp xỉ tuổi ba mươi (cậu chẳng biết tuổi lão ta, chỉ biết lão trên hai mươi vậy tức là gần ba mươi rồi) nhưng lão vẫn không có vẻ ngoài thật sự xứng đáng để được gọi là "lão" (không có tóc trắng này, và tuy có râu nhưng râu của lão cũng không hề trắng đến một cọng nào). Và cái kẻ lúc nào cũng muốn đem cơ thể người khác ra làm trò tiêu khiển như vậy thật sự là một trong những bác sĩ hàng đầu sao? Chopper, mình hiểu tâm trạng của cậu. Ussop gật gù đầy cảm thông khi nhớ lại biểu hiện của Chopper lúc Sanji gọi cậu ta là "đồ ăn dự trữ", còn sau khi được may mắn thụ giáo ông thầy sinh học hiện tại thì cậu hoàn toàn hiểu, hay đúng hơn là hoàn toàn trong một tâm trạng y hệt như Chopper lúc trước vậy. Ngoài một số đối tượng học siêu đến super siêu ra (những nhân vật này không bao giờ phải "nói chuyện" với Torao đậu phụ cả) thì chỉ còn Luffy là kẻ không có một chút khả năng nào để "nói chuyện" với Torao đậu phụ (đương nhiên rất khó để nói Luffy là thất bại đầu tiên trong đời của To đậu nhưng cậu ta chắc chắn là thất bại nhục nhã dành cho To đậu. Vì To đậu cũng muốn dọa cậu ta lắm. Cơ mà Luffy ư? Chậc… chậc… Ussop tặc lưỡi, lắc lắc ngón tay trỏ (trong tưởng tượng thôi). Lão không phát rồ mới lạ đó (như bao nhiêu người khác, kể cả cậu)). Nhìn bên ngoài, bạn nói To đậu cố gắng tránh phải tiếp xúc với Luffy nhiều nhất mức có thể là hoàn toàn đúng (điều này, đương nhiên, được chứng nhận bởi đại nhân Ussop đây). Còn về cái tên Torao đậu phụ hay To đậu thì dù thế nào cũng có sự góp mặt của Luffy rồi.

Tralfagar Law. Ussop nhớ Luffy đã khó khăn lắm để phát âm sao cho đúng mấy chữ đầu tiên trong họ của thầy giáo sinh học mới đến mức cuối cùng cậu ta kết luận đơn giản là "Torao" cái tên gắn keo với cái mũ mà ông thầy hay đội, gọi vậy cho tiện mà cậu nghe cũng tiện thật, nói cũng tiện nữa đến mức nó phổ biến trong đám học sinh và đứa nào cũng "quên" luôn tên thật của ổng và Ussop thề rằng cậu từng nghe thấy một vài giáo viên cũng thủ thỉ với nhau một vài chuyện về ông thầy này bằng cái tên Torao đó. Về phần đậu phụ thì? Cậu cũng chả biết nó xuất phát từ góc nào nữa. Đứa nào đặt thêm cái phần đuôi đó vào thì dù có muốn lắm cái việc được tung hô bởi những đứa khác cũng thôi chỉ đành ngậm ngùi trốn trong góc lớp nào đó mà thôi (đâu như Luffy, kẻ quả cảm chạy đuổi theo Tralfagar và cứ Torao Torao mà xướng. Và bây giờ thì là toàn trường). Còn To đậu?

-Torao đậu phụ?, - Luffy xốc lại cái cặp trên vai, quay sang Ussop nói.

-Ừ. Bây giờ cả trường đều gọi lão vậy.

-Ồ, - Luffy thêm một từ cảm thán vô nghĩa vào đầy dửng dưng, rồi cậu ta lại quay sang Ussop lần nữa, toe toét cười, - Ai vậy?

-Cậu thật là… Tralfagar Law đó, - Cậu ta nghiêng đầu, có vẻ không ấn tượng gì, - Torao?, - Ussop thận trọng hỏi. Luffy vẫn chưa có phản ứng tích cực nào cả, - Giáo viên sinh học?

-À, - Cậu ta à lên một tiếng, - Vậy cứ gọi là To đậu đi nha, - Luffy ngẩng mặt nhìn thẳng về phía trước và nói như thể quyết định một chuyện gì nghiêm túc lắm. To đậu. Dù là tên do Luffy đặt nhưng cậu ta hầu như cũng chưa từng nói lại cái tên đó. Luffy thực sự không quá quan tâm đến tên của người khác bao giờ. Điều này thì dù về sau này có được cải thiện một đôi chút nhưng nó vẫn còn đó, là một thói xấu của Luffy và cũng là một điểm đặc trưng nổi bật của cậu ta.

Ussop không bao giờ có thể trở thành một học sinh xuất sắc được và Chopper là người bạn phái nam duy nhất của cậu thực sự là một tên thông minh về lĩnh vực học tập. Zoro, Sanji, Luffy hay cậu đều không thực sự quá quan tâm đến chuyện này, đơn giản vì mỗi người đều theo đuổi một sở thích rất riêng. Zoro thì là kiếm đạo, Sanji thì là nấu ăn, cậu thì là xạ thủ còn Luffy? Còn Luffy? Ussop miên man nghĩ. Cậu biết Luffy không quá quan tâm đến tiêu chuẩn của thế gian và nhiều khi chỉ đơn giản là chẳng buồn để tâm đến sự tồn tại của chúng nhưng sở thích của cậu ta thì không thể nói ra cụ thể hay chính xác được. Ít nhất đối với Ussop lúc này thì việc trì hoãn đưa ra câu trả lời về sở thích của Luffy lại là một quyết định an toàn.

Luffy ngáp dài, lôi xềnh xệch cái cặp từ trong ngăn bàn rồi mau lẹ nhét hết đống sách vở ngổn ngang trên mặt bàn vào đó. Ussop không nói gì mà chỉ lừ lừ nhìn cậu ta khi cậu ta quay lại đối diện với cậu.

-Ussop?, - Luffy bĩu môi, hoàn toàn không ý thức được tình huống ầm ĩ mà cậu ta chiếm một phần lỗi trong tiết sinh học vừa rồi. Cũng phải nói thêm rằng Luffy thức dậy vào ngót nghét khi thời gian còn lại năm phút và bằng bản năng gì đó mà kết thúc bài trắc nghiệm (bằng cách chọn liều, tất nhiên. Bạn đừng vội xem thường cái bản năng đó của cậu ta. Luffy chưa từng phải ở lại lớp tất cả đều không phải ở kiến thức của cậu ta đâu. Bản năng cả đấy). Thôi. Chuyện gì đã qua rồi thì….

-Đồ khốn nhà cậu, cậu có biết vừa rồi cậu đã gây họa cho tớ như thế nào không hả? Rồi lại cả lão Torao đậu phụ nữa chứ. Lão ta chỉ nhằm nhè đứa nào mắc lỗi rồi tay cứ rung rung lên phấn khích kiểu như chực chờ mà chơi trò "tùng xẻo" thôi ấy. Mà cái mặt đó là sao chứ?, - Ussop đập đập lòng bàn tay vào trán của một Luffy ngơ ngác, - Cậu có biết tớ đang nghiêm túc làm bài kiểm tra thế nào không hả? Cuộc đời học sinh của tớ không có như cậu đâu nha. Đại nhân Ussop đây…

-Hề, - Luffy ngồi xuống ghế, gác một chân lên, dửng dưng rung đùi không hề để tâm đến bài phát biểu dường như bất tận của Ussop.

-Cậu còn ngồi đó làm gì chứ? Chuông về học rồi còn gì? Hay phải đợi tớ lôi về nữa hả?, - Ussop cáu tiết gắt lên.

-VỀ? A Ussop. Cậu khiến tớ quên khuấy đi mất. Thôi tớ phải về nhanh đây. Ace đang đợi. Không nói chuyện với cậu nữa.

Luffy vừa nói vừa lao đi ù ù. Chỉ có bước chân của cậu và những câu nói cứ nhỏ dần nhỏ dần.

Ace ư? Bạn có muốn biết đó là ai không? Có à. Rồi rồi. Portgas D. Ace – anh trai của Monkey D. Luffy. Họ có ít điểm chung hơn bạn nghĩ đấy. Chuyện này có nói thì phải mất cả ngày ấy chứ. Luffy không hiểu vì lý do gì lại luôn bám dính lấy Ace dù rằng Ace có lẽ là người hiếm hoi có thể phớt lờ Luffy và sự mè nheo ồn ào của cậu ta (có lẽ vậy, ít ra bề ngoài là thế).

Ace không học tiếp lên đại học mà làm thêm ở một chỗ nào đó. Cậu không thật sự thân thiết với anh ta nên cũng không chắc lắm về chỗ làm của anh ta. Cậu chỉ dám chắc Luffy, mà có lẽ nào lại thế? Ace chẳng lẽ chính là sở thích của Luffy? Nếu là vậy thật thì chẳng hay ho chút nào, Ussop chộp vội cái cặp và cũng vội vã rời khỏi căn phòng học vắng tanh.

Ôi! Lạ chưa kìa! Cậu cứ tưởng Luffy phải về rồi hóa ra cậu ta đang bị To đậu giữ lại làm mấy việc lặt vặt (bê mấy cái hình nộm. Mà thật đấy hả? Cậu ta có thể chỉ cần phớt lờ và chạy vù qua thôi mà. Chắc chắn có chuyện gì đó. Chắc chắn. Ussop ngửi thấy mùi hình sự ở đây). Cứ coi cái cách To đậu đối xử với Luffy lại thấy ghét. Rõ ràng đối với tên bạn chuyên gây rối của Ussop To đậu lại giữ một mối thiện cảm ngầm nào đó, không hẳn là thích, có lẽ là hứng thú, nhưng mà cái kiểu hứng thú đó giống như là sự hứng thú dành cho bản thân Luffy thì đúng hơn là sự hứng thú đơn độc dành cho cơ thể con người của vị bác sĩ tử thần.

Phải đến lâu lắm Ussop mới vỡ ra một điều, ngày hôm đó, dù rất chậm rãi, nhưng Luffy đã thay đổi mất rồi.


End file.
